Small Bump
by Ya'Scarlet
Summary: Un hijo es valioso, es una parte de ti y lo amas desde el primer momento que abre los ojos. Pero, ¿que tal si aquel ser frágil y pequeño fue arrancado de la vida sin siquiera conocer el mundo? UA.


**¡Hola! Aquí traigo un pequeño One-Shot que acabo de terminar de escribir. Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre: _Small Bump_ de Ed Sheeran. Cuando la escuche por primera ves, me partió el alma, y decidí hacer un pequeño escrito acerca de esto. Espero que les guste. Este One-Shot va dedicado a mi amiga _Scarlet War_, que ama el Gerza y a Gerard al igual que yo. No te molestes porque esta algo triste T_T**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

**.**

**Small Bump**

**.**

Se sentía algo extraño consigo mismo, sentía que debería de estar con _ella _en estos momentos, había algo que no lo dejaba trabajar a gusto, sabía que algo pasaba, pero no quería hacer tanto caso porque últimamente había exagerado mucho las cosas.

Se había vuelto paranoico, se preocupaba de cualquier cosa boba que le podía pasar a _ella. _Exageraba las cosas a un extremo que un guionista de cine si tomaba su imaginación y la convirtiera en una película de terror sería un gran éxito.

Si, Gerard Fernandes estaba muy emocionado porque muy pronto sería papá.

Pero su amada era de esa clase de persona que no podía mantenerse quieta ni por un momento, tenía que estar ocupada en algo, y a veces ese _algo _era peligroso para su estado, porque en su vientre portaba una vida, un pequeño bulto de cuatro meses de vida. Un pequeño bulto que ambos amaban desde el momento que se dieron cuenta que serían padres, y, aunque aquel pequeño y frágil ser no estuviera con ellos, lo amaban, lo protegían y se imaginaban aquel momento que estuviera en sus brazos.

Y ahí estaba él, observando una fotografía de su esposa, su cabello largo color rojo escarlata. ¡Por su vida que amaba a esa mujer! Se había enamorado de ella como un idiota. Observando aquella fotografía se le dibujo una sonrisa de labios y sus ojos brillaban; por que la amaba. En la fotografía, ella tenía una sonrisa, él la abraza por detrás, y se le podía notar su embarazado, que, en ese entonces, tenía tres meses.

Empezó a imaginar cómo sería su hijo, Fernandes juraba y estaba seguro que sería una niña, una niña pequeña, podía quedarse con el color de sus ojos; verde esmeralda. Pero él quería que el color de su cabello fuera como el de su amaba, rojo escarlata. Podía imaginarse el momento donde ya este con él y Erza, Gerard sentía que su piel iba a ser muy suave y tendría miedo de cargarla porque no quería lastimarla si no lo hacía correctamente.

Estaba nervioso y emocionado.

Porque en cinco meses más, ella vendría al mundo.

Ella, su pequeña hija, vendría y envolvería sus pequeñas manitas alrededor de su pulgar. Y él, su padre, la cuidaría de todo, de cualquiera, de los fantasmas si existieran, él la protegería.

Pero ahora, solo era un pequeño bulto, que en cinco meses más, abriría los ojos, tendría la sonrisa de Erza, las uñas del tamaño de medio grano de arroz. Él se despertaría y velaría por su sueño, la cuidaría, la haría feliz.

Porque aquel pequeño ser frágil era parte de Gerard y Erza.

— Gerard.

Lo llamarón y lo sacaron completamente de sus pensamientos. Era su secretaría y amiga Meredy.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Contestó sonriendo un poco. Pero la pequeña sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció por completo al ver el estado de seriedad de su amiga.

— Tienes una llamada del hospital. —Informó.

No sabía, pero algo dentro de él se quebró en ese instante.

No se dio cuenta cuando llegó al hospital, o porque se le hacía todo completamente rápido, tampoco se explicaba por qué sus manos temblaban de miedo o aquel sujeto con bata blanca decía que se tranquilizara.

— Sr. Fernandes, debe de estar tranquilo —Le decía un doctor. Pero él no le podía poner atención. Quería verla, verla y saber que ella y su pequeña hija estaban bien.

— ¿Cómo está ella? ¿¡Cómo está mi esposa!? —Exigía saber con una preocupación que inundaba todo su ser.

¿Pero quién no lo estaría?

— Ella… —Hablo el doctor algo apenado y preocupado por la reacción que tomaría Gerard después de la noticia— Calló de las escaleras.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! —Dijo con el tono de voz alto— ¡Solo quiero saber cómo está ella!

— Por su embarazado y caer de las escaleras tuvo una hemorragia interna, el feto hacia que todo sea realmente complicado, y…

— ¿_Hacía? —_Repitió, más para él mismo que para el doctor.

— Su esposa… tuvo un aborto espontaneo —Soltó el doctor.

Varias gotas saladas acariciaron las mejillas del Fernandes. Sentía algo inexplicable dentro de él, no sabía que decir en estos momentos, el doctor lo ayudo a sentarse en la sala de espera. Se quedó solo, solo con su dolor, no podía aceptarlo, no podía tragarse aquella noticia tan cruel.

— _Que sea una pesadilla. _—Susurró para él. Se limpiaba las lágrimas en vano, no tenía caso, salían en cada instante.

Aquello que soñó, nunca se haría realidad, nunca sentiría como su pequeña hija le tomaba el pulgar, o nunca la llevaría al parque a jugar, nunca la celaría de los niños que se acercaran a ella, nunca tendría su primera pelea porque él no le pudo cumplir un capricho.

Todo se había roto.

Y él lo sabía.

Se dio cuenta que el doctor estaba en frente suyo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, en la sala de espera como un _zombie. _

— ¿Puedo ver a mi esposa? —Preguntó con voz quebrada.

— Puede verla por unos momentos, ella necesita descansar. —Le sugirió el doctor.

Gerard asintió y no supo cómo, pero como pudo, camino hacía la habitación que le habían indicado, en frente, se encontraba una puerta de madera, tomo la perilla con la mano y antes de hacerla girar, se repitió a sí mismo:

_Tienes que ser fuerte, por ella. Por Erza._

Tal vez aquello no sirvió mucho, porque lo había destrozado aún más. Pero sonrió amargada mente y dio vuelta a la perilla de la puerta. Se encontró con su amaba Erza, recostada en la cama blanca y sabanas del mismo color, tenía la mirada perdida y apenas noto la presencia de Gerard.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, o que hacer en estos momentos.

Solo la abrazó y ella no correspondió.

— Erza… —Susurró su nombre, con calma. Como no obtenía respuesta, se alejó un poco de ella y resultó que lo estaba mirando a los ojos, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y, él sabía que en cualquier momento iban a derramar todo lo que sentía la de cabello escarlata.

— El doctor dijo que… —Fernandes puso atención a lo que a continuación iba a decir su esposa, pero ella empezó a llorar interrumpiendo sus propias palabras.

— Tranquila. —Le dijo, quitando con delicadeza las lágrimas de Erza. Aunque por dentro, él estaba todo menos tranquilo.

— Iba… a ser una niña. —Soltó Scarlet.

La noticia destrozo a un más a Gerard. Y abrazó rápidamente a Erza, la joven escucho a su amado sollozar un poco y eso le partió el alma.

— Lo siento. —Dijo Erza y lo abrazó— Yo… debí tener más cuidado.

— No, tú no tienes la culpa —Le regaño Gerard— Las cosas… pasan por algo, eso creo. Y eso me gustaría creer.

Ni él mismo sabía que decir, pero no quería que Erza se echara la culpa.

Por qué fue un pequeño bulto de cuatro meses, que repentinamente fue arrancado de la vida. Tal vez, Dios lo necesitaba en el cielo, pero eso no quitaba la tristeza de aquellos que añoraban ser padres.

**.**

* * *

**Espero que tan siquiera les haya gustado u.u No tengo mucho que decir. Estoy planeando en escribir más One-Shot Gerza :D Les mando un saludo y un abrazo de oso *-***


End file.
